dragonsandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Stuff Wiki
Welcome to the Dragons and Stuff This is a wiki dedicated to all things Dragons and Stuff! WARNING: This wiki is NOT as spoiler free zone! Check out the Episode overviews! About Dragons and Stuff, where we slay monsters, find treasure, and implement poorly thought out plans of heroism streamed live to Facebook every Friday at 6pm PST! Plot Outline This is the tale of Krag the barbarian and his band of fellow adventurers, roving far and wide in search of glory, treasure, and renown. These heroes-for-hire work in the town of Trapsborough, protecting the common folk from all manner of nightmare monsters, bloodthirsty bandits, and corrupt magic. However, while exploring an ancient temple in the marshes South of town, Krag inadvertently unleashed an ancient and volatile spirit called Woe. This set into motion a prophecy that will either spell doom or bring salvation to the realm. Now the heroes must race to learn everything they can of this prophecy that will ultimately decide whether they are the heroes or the villains in this epic tale of Dragons and Stuff. Main Cast The list below contains those that have been credited within the show's title sequence. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3314423/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Diana Restrepo] as Lady Alex * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5225431/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Ben Burch] as Squire Quigley * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4025006/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Ashley Seal] as Lady Leera * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4541216/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Eric Radic] as Krag * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ Adam Rady] as Markus The Magnificent * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ James Rodehaver] as Evil Jim Jam Guest Stars The list below are any guest stars who have made one or more appearances as a guest player character. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1689872/ Alison Haislip] as Sassafrass Sage * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satine_Phoenix Satine Phoenix] as Seraphina Beaumont * [http://amyvorpahl.com/ Amy Vorphal] as Lyr Evenspinner NPC's * Amberlee Smitherson * Amy Ulfur * Arthur Sixx * Ash * Brother Herman York * Bruce & Stanley * Cadwell Spoltane * Carl the Bartender * Coral * Daralaxitran * Governor Davis Chantwell * Desmond Thrand * Donahue Granger * Drift * Dwindle * Earl Cabbot * Erran (who runs errands) * Fast Gary * Father Langdon * The Fifth Priest of Woe * Goddard Grimwhip * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Sheriff Jass Graham * Jibbets * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Keeper Brian Forten * Kord The Silver Eye * Kyle Dormiter * Lewis * Madnick Modelle * Maizy Dunn * Mr. Jones * Mortifor * Nick Farroway * Nimos * Penelope Green * Red Masked Mercenaries * Rex & Thor * Sander Willicks * Sarah Grimwhip * Sarge * Simon Yabbit * Sir Gerold * Sixxer Fighter * Sixxer Ranger * Sixxer Rogue * Squire Horace * Stanford Loremire * Stubs * The Sixxers * Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod * Trevor Sixx * Twizz * Winston * Yessendra Places * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Church of Percival * Embry * Madnick Modelle's Emporium of Magical Marvels * Mortifor's Home * The Mouse & Moth Inn * The Naiad * Shrine of Drift * Stonebarrel Brewery * The Sunken Temple of Woe * Swiftwinds Trading Company * The Tomb of The Fifth Priest of Woe * Trapsborough * Trapsborough Forge * Trapsborough General Goods * Trapsborough Historical Archives * Trapsborough Jail * Trapsborough Sawmill * Trapsborough Stables * Creatures * Alligators * Bandits * Bears * Briarkins * Cadavers * Elemental - Air * Elemental - Earth * Elemental - Fire * Elemental - Water * Ogres * Petunia * Rats * Shadows * Slime Crawlers * Stirges * Suit of Armor Deities * Arrander - The Purifier * Lunai * Percival - Shepherd of the Dead * Serene * Woe Stuff * The Animus of Woe * The Blade of Woe * The Boatman's Copper * The Box * The Codex of Woe * Harper's Pin * Incense of Prayer * Pearl of Power * Quarterstaff - From Fifth Priest of Woe * Ring of Sustenance * Runestone * Scroll of Portalis * The Spirit of Woe * Swiftwinds Tracking Stones Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors Squire Quigley is guided by the wisdom of a book known as Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors (Alphabetical). You will find numerous entries about people, places and monsters encountered in and around Trapsborough, along with many other "pearls of wisdom" from the perspective of Sir Gerold, himself. Contact/Social Media Visit YouTube for episodes of Dragons and Stuff, including all of their one-shot adventures, and more. Plus, be sure to follow the continuing adventure of the Dragons and Stuff team with VOD shows of Dragons and Things, or watch live shows on Twitch every Friday night at 6pm PST. Also, be sure to check out news, announcements and more about the show on Twitter too! Plus, be sure to check out behind the scenes photos on their Instagram account, and don't forget to follow the adventures of Lego Krag and friends! Oh, you want to buy sweet adventuring gear? Try their shop. You can also check out Walking In Circles while you're there. If you want more, you can visit the Reddit page! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse